Recuerdo
by AsH HewLett
Summary: La pequeña alumna de Shifú, jamás intento socializar con nadie. Por temor a que alguien la juzgara nuevamente, como en el pasado. Pero eso no significada que aquel pequeño panda regordete, pero tierno, no quisiera ser su amigo. PoxTi. One-Shot


**_Este es el primer Fic, que realizo de este Forum. Y la verdad, es que ese fanatismo que Po tiene hacia ella, me parece verdaderamente tierno. Y al escuchar que él en "Reacción en Cadena", señalo que desde los cinco años deseaba ser su amigo, no pude evitar hacer un pequeño One-Shot, de ese tema. Espero haber captado bien la personalidad de cada uno._**

* * *

**_Kung Fu Panda, es plenamente propiedad de DreamWorks. Únicamente uso sus personajes para plena diversión y entrenamiento literario. _******

* * *

**_Recuerdo_**

Sus labios sonrieron emocionados al notar como la pequeña cachorra de tigre, de un solo golpe rompía la mayoría de las vasijas lanzadas por el respetable Maestro. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Shifú, felicito a su estudiante, al momento en que está nuevamente se posaba sobre aquella postura firme y su mirada se posaba al frente.

—No esperaba menos de una alumna tuya, Maestro Shifú— hablo aquel búfalo que se encargaba de dirigir aquel evento, en donde las dos aldeas se unían, recordando el tratado de paz entre las mismas.

—Bien, Tigresa. Puedes retirarte— La pequeña, simplemente asintió, antes de pasar por al lado de aquella vieja tortuga y sonreírle levemente. De un salto limpio, bajo las escaleras del escenario, comenzando a caminar por entre medio de la multitud.

El pequeño panda, bajo la mirada a su padre, para recibir una sonrisa a su silenciosa pregunta, seguido de un asentimiento leve. Solo eso basto, para él corriera hacia aquella pequeña tigre que ignoraba a la mayoría de los niños que se acercaban hacia ella para tomar su autógrafo. Su mirada simplemente se posaba al frente, mientras las garras a cada lado de su cadera, se movían a la par de sus brazos.

Po, guardo silencio, mientras ella admiraba un puesto cercano, posando sus patas por detrás de su espalda. Dispuesto a acercarse, para hablarle, se detuvo por un momento para observar como la larga cola rayada de la cachorra, se erizaba, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios al observar la mercancía de esa artesana.

—Hola, linda—simpáticamente aquella cabra la observo por detrás del mostrador— Puedes tocarlos si quieres…

—¿Enserio?— La infantil voz, hizo que Po abriera sus ojos sorprendido. Tenía una voz muy bonita, pero con un toque tan raro, que parecía que hablaban con un adulto.

—¡Claro!. Son juguetes. ¿No?. Los juguetes se hacen para jugar— Ella estiro su pata un poco, para luego bajarla nuevamente a su cadera y negar levemente.

—No, gracias— murmuro bajo. Antes de comenzar a caminar con su mirada baja nuevamente por su camino.

Caminaba muy rápido, y Po, aun con sus severos esfuerzos por alcanzarla, se le era imposible. Agitado se paro para respirar un poco, antes de levantar la mirada y perderla de vista entre esa cantidad de animales que circulaban por el festival. Se enderezo bien, para buscarla con mayor precisión. No veía nada.

Fue un momento de descuido, o simplemente, ni siquiera la notó, pero de un momento a otro él se encontraba con su cara pegada al suelo y con una pata atrapando su brazo hasta el punto de casi quebrárselo. El pequeño panda, estuvo a punto de llorar al sentir como una rodilla aplastaba su espalda, lo hubiese hecho sino se hubiese dado cuenta de quien lo atrapaba en esa pequeña prisión.

—¿Quién eres?¿Y porque me estas siguiendo?— Sus ojos verdes, se abrieron con rudeza. Al ver como ella bajaba su mirada cabeza levemente hacia él. —¡Contesta!—exigió saber, mientras un diminuto ceño fruncido, se hacía notar tras ese pelaje exótico que tenía en su cara.

—Mi nombre es Po…yo solo quería…eh…— Ella guardo silencio unos momentos antes de soltarlo y pararse a un lado, esperando que él se reincorporara.

—Bien…"Po", si ese es tu verdadero nombre— lo observo con sospecha acercándose a pocos centímetros a su rostro, antes de mirarlo con sus intensos ojos brillosos. —¿Por qué me seguías?

—¿Por qué te seguía?— balbuceo él mientras, la observaba sentado sobre el frio suelo, a la vez que ella de pie frente, apretaba sus garras a cada lado de su cadera pequeña.

—Si…— ella bajo su mirada al suelo antes de abrir su boca, una y otra vez. Lo señalo con acusación antes de encorvarse como un digno felino a la defensiva— Tú seguramente eres amigo del cartero. Estoy cien por ciento segura, de ello. Están tramando algo y planean atentar contra el Palacio…¡Oh, por Dios!¡Sabia que tenía razón!— se paro sobre sus dos patas, antes de mirar hacia un punto pensativa—Y el Maestro Shifú, me dijo que desconfiaba mucho de las personas. ¡Nada de eso!. Ese cartero tramaba algo desde hace tiempo, y tú.— señalo al pequeño panda, que la observaba pensar en voz alta, con atención— Eres su cómplice…

—Nada de eso…Yo solamente quería ser tu amigo…— antes eso, ella lo observo boca abierta, con la sorpresa tatuada en su rostro.

—¿Mi amigo?

—Sip.— contesto con simplicidad, y alegría del niño que era. Al igual que ella se paró, para sonreírle con simpatía. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ti…Tigresa— balbuceo, para luego bajar su mirada al suelo, y nuevamente posarla en él— ¿No me tienes miedo?— La pregunta hizo que Po abriera sus ojitos sorprendido.

—¿Porque abría de temerte?

—No lo sé…Quizás porque te podría hacer daño…— contesto como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Ganándose como contestación, una simple risita por parte de él.

—¿Porque alguien tan barbará, me haría daño?— Tigresa, sonrió algo nerviosa, antes de ver como él le extendía la mano para que la tomara. —¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar?— sugirió, haciéndola que una sonrisa alegre se posara sobre los labios de la felina.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar, una voz sonó en los odios de ambos, antes de que la diminuta, pero respetable figura del Maestro Shifú, se acercara hacia ellos observándolos con atención. Su mirada pesada, se corrió desde Po, hasta una Tigresa, que de inmediato había vuelto a obtener aquella postura seria y firme, que había mostrado en el escenario luego de mostrar sus habilidades.

—Tigresa…Es tiempo de irnos. Los maestros esperan por nosotros…— hablo con voz calmada. Desechando aquel sentimiento raro que se poso en su pecho, al ver a su pequeña hija adoptiva hablando con ese pequeño panda.

—Pero…—había murmurado por lo bajo, antes de que su maestro la observara de reojo, haciendo que soltara un sonoro suspiro— Si, Maestro Shifú…

Maestro y alumna, se retiraron del lugar, en silencio. Po los observo a ambos, con atención, notando como ella simplemente, se giro levemente hacia atrás, para mover su garra en forma de saludo, y comenzar a subir las escaleras, que los guiaría hacia el Palacio de Jade.

.

.

.

Su mirada anaranjada se posaba sobre el suelo, antes de correrse a un lado, y prestarle atención al panda que caminaba a su lado. Po siempre, no le pedía, le rogaba al maestro Shifú, para que le permita acompañarla en esas misiones. Y en esa ocasión no era la excepción.

Su recuerdo, la hizo abrir sus labios sorprendida. Con los años de entrenamiento duro, jamás se intereso socializarse con nadie del pueblo, a excepción del resto de los cinco furiosos, que a su debido tiempo se habían ganado su amistad. Pero ellos jamás contaron, debido a que habían llegado al Palacio de Jade, para que el maestro Shifú los entrenara.

Observo al panda a su lado con cierto asombro. Sin duda, su memoria, nunca le fallaba, y había una gran posibilidad de que ese pequeño panda con el cual socializo— cuando era apenas una niña que intentaba hacerse la fuerte e indiferente— sea el legendario Guerrero Dragón, que ahora soñaba despierto a su lado.

—…Y entonces los dos amigos, derrotaron a esos bandidos, gracias a la astucia y barbarosidad del legendario Guerrero Dragón…Pero la historia no termina ahí, porque luego de…—hablaba en voz alta mientras miraba hacia arriba soñador.

—Po— llamo Tigresa, intentando que el panda le prestara atención.

—…tan esperada hazaña. Tuvieron que enfrentarse al más temible de los seres…

—Po— insistió nuevamente, frunciendo su ceño.

—Y ese era nada más ni nada menos que…

—¡PO!— grito ya harta, ganándose por fin la atención de su amigo.

—¡¿Eh?!¿Qué paso Tigresa?— pregunto levemente, con miedo a haber dicho algo en voz alta que llegara a avergonzarlo o a ganarse una paliza gratis, por parte de la temible y legendaria guerrera del Kung Fu. Bien sabia, que ella cuando se molestaba, podía llegar a moler a golpes a alguien. Mono y Mantis, ya habían pasado por ello, luego de haberle hecho una de sus bromitas.

¡Por favor!. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Víbora y Grulla, que la detuvieron a tiempo. A esta hora, ya no serian los "Cinco Furiosos", sino que simplemente serian: "Los tres furiosos y el recuerdo, de otros dos más, que murieron a causa de su estupidez". Él no quería, morir, y que simplemente lo absorbiera el anonimato y el olvido. Aun le quedaban aventuras, como el Guerrero Dragón, y no quería…

—Una vez me dijiste que deseabas ser mi amigo desde los cinco años. ¿Por qué deseaste eso?— la voz leve de Tigresa y su mirada penetrante, lo hicieron dejar de pensar, para centrarse en ella. Una sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios, antes de mirarla con calidez.

Durante años, pensó que ella se había olvidado de ese encuentro leve que tuvieron de pequeños.

—Porque en verdad, deseaba saber qué hubiera pasado si el Maestro Shifú no te hubiese ido a buscar…

Una sonrisa leve, pero sin dejar de ser dulce, se poso sobre los labios de la Maestra Tigresa, antes de asentir al aceptar su respuesta. Para verla caminar nuevamente adelante.

—¡Oye!¿En verdad te acuerdas?

—¿Recordar, qué?— pregunto levemente, antes ignorando aquella sonrisa traviesa por parte del panda.

—¡Anda no te hagas!¡Se que recuerdas!— Ella simplemente no contesto. Y no contesto por simples razones, la primera estaba demasiado tensa, al sentir como el panda la cubría con sus brazos en un abrazo suave, y la segunda, no podía negar aquello, por lo que simplemente guardo silencio.

* * *

**_Fin_**


End file.
